


[Podfic] The Chase  |  written by saltandbyrne

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Public Sex, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Sex, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Soul Bond, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's fourth Chase will be his last if he doesn't catch an omega this time. He's starting to doubt this whole soul-mate thing anyway, at least until someone from his past shows up and gives him the run of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Chase  |  written by saltandbyrne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848435) by [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne). 



> Recorded for saltandbyrne for a fandomaid(?) auction. Thanks to ldyghst for the art.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/idfuh1c794651mb/The_Chase.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4fn9wc818aqjf84/The_Chase.m4b)
  * **Size:** 51MB/26MB | **Duration:** 0:55:48 

  
---|---


End file.
